banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacen Solo
Jacen Solo was the twin brother of Jaina Solo. He was a popular and skilled Jedi Knight who became a Sith Lord in order to keep the plot moving along. Childhood Jacen came out second, which probably had a lot to do with his shitty attitude. He spent much of his early childhood messing with C-3PO, and doing amazing things with the Force. But mostly messing with C-3PO, who was frequently put in charge of the children by their absentee parents Han and Leia. With minimal supervision, Jacen was free to explore, socialize with street people, and getting involved in interplanetary politics. All of these were standard activities for children in those days. When he was a little bit older, he began training at his uncle Luke's Jedi Praxeum. There he met fellow student Tenel Ka, whom he tried to impress with his arm severing abilities. Teenage Years Jacen spent his teenage years being awkward and saving the Galaxy from the endless parade of Dark Jedi and Imperial hangers-on. Jacen became an apprentice to Luke, a noted mass-murderer. He got involved in fighting the Yuuzhan Vong, because that's what all the cool kids were doing but had strong feelings of Jedi angst. He went through a brief hippie period where he decided not to use violence. Naturally, this position confused Luke, and was abandoned when it became obvious that the story was lagging. Jacen was then captured by the Vong and tortured until he covered himself with snakes and led a revolt, which seemed like the most logical thing to happen anyway. In order to put an end to the drawn-out war, the Jedi decided to wander around in search of a living planet that could travel through Hyperspace. Through a convoluted series of events, each more confusing than the last, this plan worked, and the Vong were defeated. Inevitability Like many over-priveledged, shifltess young people who don't want to get a job, Jacen spent a few years travelling the galaxy and learnign about random Force-using groups that were apparently all over the damned place. Then there was some kind of conflict that involved bugs or something. During these events, Jacen knocked up Tenel Ka, who had become the queen of Hapes- the planet not the STD. Once that situation was resolved, the Galaxy needed a new war. Corellia decided to stir up trouble, and Jacen somehow or other ended up in charge of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. In order to make it clear which side everyone should be rooting for, Jacen became a Sith Lord studying under Lumiya, who was surprisingly still alive. He had some trepidation that he was basically repeating the exact life-cycle of his grandfather, Darth Vader, but he was pretty sure he could handle things better than that whiny brat. He killed Mara Jade, which wasn't particularly helpful, but it made him feel like more of a badass, so he renamed himself Darth Caedus, after learning his first choice, Darth Powerbottom, had already been used. He took some Jedi chick, Tahiri Veila, as an apprentice, and proceeded to bang her. Downfall Eventually, his allies pretty much all abandoned him because of the whole Sith Lord thing. Finally Jaina decided to put an end to all this nonsense and she killed him. His legacy was white-washed a bit and he was credited with bringing peace to the Galaxy, even though, as usual, it only lasted a few weeks. Category:Jedi Category:Sith Lords Category:New Jedi Order Category:Heads of State